The Boy With A Thousand Scars
by Soraoraoraora
Summary: Roxas is a social outcast. Everybody hates him. They tease him, punch him, and kick him. All because of something that happened a year ago. He only wants to be happy, and only one person is able to fix that for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **  
Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You, Final Fantasy and all that good stuff doesn't belong to me, obviously.

**oOoOo**

As I made my way through the halls of the school, I dreaded what was going to be coming for me today. The time is 10:30 in the morning, so it's only natural that the halls would be as empty as they are right this very second. I tried to pretend to be sick this morning, but I guess my mother is a lot smarter than she let off. Mum found out that I really wasn't sick, but only pretending when she came back home from work because she had forgotten her glasses, and found me sitting in the Living Room, with a bowl of potato chips in front of me and Xbox controller in hand.

"_You gotta go to school bub."_

"_But Mum, I hate it there!"_

"_Listen to me, I love you very, very much and I want you to have the best future you can possibly have. Here, I wrote you two notes for today. One because you're late, and the other to get out of sport."_

"_Thanks Mum, love you."_

"_I love you too."_

The conversation was running over and over in my head, until I finally reached the door to my Maths classroom. I could always run away, and not go to school, but I'm fairly certain that Mum would've called the school to tell them I was coming or something. I pushed pause on my iPod, and the song stopped mid-sentence as I took my headphones out from my ears. My hand grasped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door forward to see 24 sets of eyes all staring back at me.

"Ah, good morning Roxas," my teacher, Mr. Minamimoto greeted me. "I presume you have a note explaining why you were late for class today?"

I nodded, and gave him one of the slips of paper that Mum had given me before I left for school. He took the paper and examined it, before nodding and letting out a sound that signalled that he was satisfied with the authenticity of my note and the reasoning for my lateness. "Thank you. You can now take your seat. Also, could I please see you after class?" A few snickers went around the room, as I nodded and trudged to my seat at the back of the room. By now the time was 10:37, so there was no point in doing any work since everybody had already packed up and were talking within themselves.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for any signs of a new student who had just transferred in today by any chance, because they wouldn't have any friends yet so I would finally have a chance at making some myself. But what am I kidding, on the off chance that there ever is a new kid in my class, they usually end up hating me like everybody else. But I guess I'm used to it, I'm nothing but a total social outcast. Not even the nerdiest, dorkiest, most forever alone and un-likeable person in all existence would want to be friends with me.

I could feel something sliding down my left ankle, when I realized that the clasp of a bandage wrapped around said left ankle had come off. As any ordinary person would do, I bent down still in my seat to fix up the bandage so that it wouldn't fall off. As I was doing this though, I heard somebody yell something that I couldn't make out, and the whole class erupted with laughter and chants of the word 'faggot'. Sudden realization hit me, the position I was currently sitting in made it look like I was giving myself head. When the bell for recess rang, tears stung the corners of my eyes as I buried my face into my desk, and cried. The class all eventually left, until the only people in the room were myself and Mr. Minamimoto, who was currently sitting on the desk beside me. "You okay kiddo?"

I slowly sat up, wiped my eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, Mr. Minamimoto."

"You can just call me Sho, you know. I don't mind, well, I actually hate it when people are all formal like to me."

I nodded again and started putting my pencil case, organizer, and laptop back into my black and white checked backpack, when Sho placed a small stack of about thirteen pieces of paper into my desk. "What are these?" my voice kinda trailed off at the end of the sentence, as I was flipping through the pieces of paper covered in mathematical formulas and questions.

"Just some worksheets and tips to help you catch up on all your work. There's also an assignment in there somewhere, too. I know you'll be able to handle it though. You're a very intelligent boy, Roxas. Don't put that to waste."

"Thanks Sho. I'll see you on Monday." I put the sheets into my bag with everything else and made my way to the door, where I would have to face the next four and a half hours by myself, as always. But on the bright side, it was Friday and I can just leave all of this, even if it is for only a couple of days.

**oOoOo**

As soon as I got home, I dropped my bag and flopped onto the couch. Staring at the long cut on my right arm that I had acquired today, I decided that now would be a good time to go and clean it up. I made my way to the bathroom, where I cleaned the cut with antiseptic and put a long Band-Aid strip over it. After closing the medicine cabinet, I stared at the boy inside the reflective mirror surface. He had messy blonde hair, dull cerulean blue eyes, and his face was covered in cuts, bruises, Band-Aids and scars. There was also a large dark area over his left eye. I sighed and went back downstairs to the living room, where I regained my previous position on the couch and began flipping through channels on the television, before settling on something about home renovation. I wasn't going to watch it of course; I just like the background noise. Not long after, my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep.

While I slept, I didn't have 'sweet dreams'. No, I had horrible nightmares. It was back when I used to have friends, and a fair few of them too. But then, everybody got disgusted in me and started calling me things like faggot, poofter, wanker, father-fucker, retard, shit face…. It was what happened last year that started how I am now. I screamed out in my nightmare, and not long after I was awoken by two long slender arms wrapped tightly around me, and a kind, angelic voice telling me things like "It's okay now Roxy" and "It was just a dream".

"Mum..?"

"Shhh, calm down Roxy. It's all okay now." She was rocking back and forth, still holding me tightly in her arms. My mother is the most amazing woman I have ever met in my whole life, and I don't know what I would do without her. She has bright Sapphire Blue eyes, fair blonde hair which she always has pulled over the front of her right shoulder, and she is always smiling. She is fairly short though, I'm only 16 and am already about five inches taller than her. Her main hobby is painting or drawing, and most of the art around our house is by her. When I was younger, she was always there for me. She helped me when I got hurt. She bought me candy when I was upset. She took time off work to care for me. She taught me how to draw. A few years ago though, my father really hurt her both physically and emotionally, and since then she has cared for me a whole lot more, if that was even possible. Mum has a heart the size of the sun, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I slowly wrapped my arms back around her and squeezed her a little. "I'm okay now, Mum. I love you so, so much."

"I know you do bub. Now, let's get you some dinner, eh?" She took my hand and we walked to the kitchen to have dinner, and not long after I went to bed.

**oOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so…  
I guess that this is somewhat based off the song _Rolling Girl _by Hatsune Miku, since the original title of this fan fiction when I started writing it was actually called Rolling Roxas and actually was based off of the song.

I'm sorry if I've made some spelling and grammatical mistakes anywhere. And no, if I added a 'u' to any word, or the fact that I write **Mum **instead of **Mom **does not count as a spelling mistake. It is simply because I'm Australian and my laptop Autocorrects stuff like that.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this crappy story of mine!


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time, I didn't have a nightmare. No, I actually had a legit dream this time. I won't go into details though, because that may seem kinda wrong.

I like weekends. It's the only time where I can relax, and I don't have to worry about getting hurt. The only way I could really get hurt would be if I'm playing a video game and my character dies. But that still doesn't hurt me, obviously.

I heard my stomach grumble, so I somehow managed to wake up my legs and drag them out of bed, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Mum was already seated, eating her cereal. "Morning Mum…" My voice was still thick and groggy, since I had only just woken up.

"Morning Roxy. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Better than usual."

"That's good." There was an awkward kind of silence filling the atmosphere as we both sat and ate what was presented in our ceramic bowls. "You must miss him. You kept saying his name in your sleep last night."

I stopped eating for a minute, trying to think of who this 'him' may be. I eventually gave up and asked. "Who?"

"Axel. He never comes around anymore and you don't ever talk about him. How is he?"

I cringed at the emotional pain as soon as my mother had said his name. and I won't even go telling her why I was saying his name in my sleep last night. "He's uh... He's good. He doesn't come over much because you know, it's a new year. Gotta study for exams and stuff."

Mum laughed. "Axel? Study? You've got to be kidding me! That's the whole reason why he would come over in the first place."

"He's a fair bit different now, I guess. I don't really ever get to talk to him at school because he's always so busy…" My sentence trailed off at the end as my mother pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. "Who're ya calling?"

"Reno. I'm gonna see if Axel's not too busy to come over for a bit of a visit." Mum winked as she brought the small white device up to her ear, the pencil charm and diamante N charm swinging as it moved. Reno is Axel's older brother, and he is 21 years old. He and Axel live together, because their father had died in an accident 11 years ago, and their mother hated them, and wanted nothing to do with them so she left them to fend for themselves. Axel and I had been friends since kindergarten.

"Uh-huh, okay, see ya around Reno. Oh wait; do you want me to make something to send home with Axel? Okay, bye." Mum put her phone back down on the table, and looked up at me and smiled. "Axel's gonna be here in a few minutes. Run upstairs and get dressed, because I'm sure he doesn't want to see you in your black and white checked jammies."

I nodded and ran upstairs as fast as I could. Why did she have to do that? Axel's probably gonna tell Mum all about the secrets I've been keeping from her, and she'll kick me out onto the streets for sure! Or even worse, may send me to live with my father. I quickly found and pulled on a My Chemical Romance shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white checked Vans, and my signature X necklace and Checked Wristband. I quickly combed my hair, and finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

I raced back down the stairs, and ran straight into the front door. You see, in the layout of my house, when you open the front door, the stairs are about 5 metres in front of you. I guess I was running down the stairs so fast, I forgot how to stop. "Gah, fuck..." I muttered as I heard the door slowly open.

"Wow Roxy, I never knew that you liked the floor so much."

It was Axel. "Shut up you asswipe." He helped me sit up and examined my face.

"Welp, at least it's not broken. I think." The redhead helped me up, and took me to the bathroom where he started to clean up the mess called my face. "Long time no see, eh Blondie?"

"Mmhmm."

"How have you been?"

"I've been better."

"You've gotten thinner."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you were already really thin. But now…"

"Yeah well I don't eat much anymore."

Axel sighed as he finished putting the disinfectant and Band-Aids back in their respectful places. "I've missed you, y'know."

"Sure."

"Why don't you hang around with us anymore?"

"I think it's pretty fucking obvious, genius." With that, I slid off the bathroom counter and made my way to the kitchen, where Mum was working on what looked to be a Shepard's Pie. Must be what she's sending home with Axel.

"Roxas, I want you to go outside today. Go to the mall or something with Axel." With that she casually handed me around a hundred dollars. I nodded and slipped the money into my wallet.

A hand ruffled my hair, which made me jump. "C'mon Roxy, let's go."

"Fine. And don't scare me like that."

We made our way out of the house and started walking down the street in silence. It may seem like Axel and I are the most bestest friends in the world at the moment, when in fact, I don't want him anywhere near me, and I most certainly do not want anything to do with him. I could easily blame Axel for everything that has happened over the past year or so. But I wouldn't really want to do that, since I love him so much. You see, about a year ago it was basically 'Hey Axel, I'm gay and I'm totally in love with you!' and somebody heard that and they told someone, who told someone, who told someone else, and as teenagers are, the chain of gossip just went on and on and on. And as soon as everyone found out, I guess that I found out that gays aren't accepted in society.

"Axel! Wait up a minute!" Axel and I stopped walking and turned around to where the voice was coming from, only to find a maroon-haired girl racing toward us. I recognized her from somewhere, but I don't quite know where… Anyway, she launched herself into Axel's arms, and casually started making out with him. Oh right, she was Axel's current play thing. Axel pulled away from the girl and looked over to me.

"Uh Roxas, this is Kairi." I waved a little at her, and in return she simply scowled at me and turned back to Axel.

"Why don't you ditch this retard and come with me instead, babe? I've got something for you." Kairi said the second part in a sing-song voice, as she waved a Pink and Black striped bag in front of Axel's face. I recognized that the logo said _'Victoria's Secret' _in an elegant, swirly font. Real classy, girly.

"No way Kai. I'm spending some time with Roxas."

"Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'm with him tomorrow too." Axel was probably lying, because in all seriousness, who would want to spend even five minutes around me? Reno must've forced him to come over to my place today.

Kairi was obviously annoyed by this. I could tell because her face was a bit redder than usual, and her knuckles were turning white from gripping her bags so tight. "Yeah well whatever. I was gonna leave you anyway!" She turned and ran away, probably to go cry and update her Facebook and Twitter saying how Axel is nothing but a bastard and left her. It's just the usual teenage girl routine.

"Don't worry Roxas. She was just a whore. I didn't even like her, and I knew she was cheating on me with Sora the whole time." I nodded and we kept walking in our original direction. It's amazing how fast Axel can just get over something like that. But, I guess he did say that he didn't like her.

"Well… if you didn't like her, why were you going out with her?" Axel hummed for a second, before answering.

"To fill a void."

"A void?" Maybe somebody that he really loved had turned him down. He'd been getting together with random chicks for a while now, so it only makes sense.

"Yeah. You know, when something is missing and you just want to fill it in."

"Ah… and may I ask what caused said void?"

The redhead went silent, and after a couple of minutes he answered. "I'd rather not say."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

Yay, second chapter is finally done.

Honestly, I had no idea what to do for this one. Because like, my bed gives me ideas. Don't ask.  
Anyway, around three weeks ago some asshole threw a brick through my window, so I couldn't sleep in my bed. Then we moved house around 5 days ago, and my brother and I finally put my bed back together last night so I could sleep in it. It may not be the most comfortable bed in the universe, but I love it.

That's beside the point. Last night I was laying there thinking about this Fanfic, when BAM TONS OF IDEAS.

So I am proud to bring you the second chapter of _'The Boy With A Thousand Scars'_. It seems a little rushed for some reason, so sorry about that. I'm not very good at pacing out my writing, but I'm a lot better than I used to be.

_-Flashback to 'Secret Vocal Warriors'- _*shudders*

Thanks for putting up with my horrible writing skills!


End file.
